


The Black Book of Zsasz

by VaDerQueeN69



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaDerQueeN69/pseuds/VaDerQueeN69
Summary: These are a bunch of stories that don't have anything in common with the other. Some of these I can see possibly being longer so please let me know which ones.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. The Cleaner

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Gotham Characters, only my own original characters. Please forgive the horrible grammar and punctuation. Positive feedback only thank you. If you don't like Zsasz don't read. I will try and let you know which chapter is male on male or male on female before hand.

Victor’s day had started out like any other, a large glass of milk and a blueberry muffin for breakfast a call from the boss about a hit and he was on his way. The day took a decidedly wrong turn from the routine just after 2pm when the hit went sideways and Victor had to stick around for the cleaners to show up. 

About half an hour later Victor finds himself standing beside a cleaners van with “The Devil’s Dirty Works” Sprawled along the side and him shaking his head in amusement. The sign depicted a small devil holding a broom instead of a pitchfork with suds all over the floor. 

“Whoever came up with that name certainly has a sense of humor” He says chuckling to himself before turning around and running right into one of the cleaners. 

“Oi Watch where your fucking going ya wanker “ came flying out of the cleaners obviously female mouth but she hadnt looked up at who she had run into. 

“Wanna run that by me again?” he says folding his arms against his chest and waiting for her to meet his eyes.

“I said watch where your fucking going ya wanker” She said finally meeting his eye and stepping towards him unfazed.

“Do you know who I am little girl?” He said stepping closer to her but never touched her.

“Don’t know, don’t care. I'm here to run my company and if you interfere or threaten me they will never find your body. Are we clear ?” she said stepping into his personal space never breaking eye contact.

“Hmm I like you, you’ve got fire. Would you like to get coffee with me sometime?” he says grinning at her perplexed face.

“Your an odd one aren’t you?” She asks grinning up at him.

“You have no idea, so coffee? Oh and I'm Victor Zsasz,” he says watching her face for any signs of fear.

“ Yes to coffee, and I'm Lilith Deville. I own The Devil's Dirty Works, I get an awful lot of business because of you. Which I should thank you for, I guess,” she says while walking around him to the back of the van and opening it to throw the vacuum hoses in the back. 

Victor watched as she leaned into the back of the van which shoved her rear end out abit and unconsciously licks his lips. 

“Looks like the coffee and Muffins will have to wait,” he says before walking over and making himself an intimate partner of The Devil’s Dirty Works Owner.

Being clean never felt more dirty.

The end


	2. Blood Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's house keeps getting broken into, and catches them Red handed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't specify whether or not female or male. Please excuse the terrible grammar and punctuation. I love Zsasz, and if you don't Please go to another story. Positive comments only please.

Victor had never been more pissed off in his life. For the past three weeks someone had been breaking into his house at least once a week and leaving dead bodies sprawled all over his bathroom floor and blood still draining out of his claw foot tub. 

Finally Victor had had enough and installed cameras in his house paying special attention to his bathroom, only switching them on when he left the house.

A week later the cameras paid off and Victor was able to identify the culprit. Victor had started watching them, following them to work and back and then back to their place, quickly learning their routine before he sprung the trap on them.

Jade had called him to tell him the intruder had finally showed up again and Victor had showed up not more than ten minutes afterwards and made his way silently through the back door of his house. He stood outside his bathroom door and listened to the sounds of splashing and giggling coming from inside. Just as he was twisting the knob to the old door he heard moaning from with in and knew he had to go inside. 

The door slides open silently on its hinges to reveal a mostly visible set of knees from the end of his tub and a bloody hand print on the edge of the tub. He watched silently with hooded eyes as a set of delicate hands reached up to grip the edge of the tub and lift the blood covered body from within. 

“If you wanted to take a bath with me all you had to do was ask,” he said quietly from the doorway watching as the head slowly turned to look at him.

“Take a bath with me, please Victor?” The bloody figure asks resting their head on their folded arms on the side of the tub. 

“See now wasn’t that easier than breaking in here once a week, to leave my bathroom a mess?” he says moving forward and taking pieces of his suit off as he went. 

“What would be the fun in that, did you enjoy watching me all week?” they ask watching him strip.

“Yes I did, now scoot over,” he said just before climbing into the other end of the tub and moaning at the heat of the water.

“This isn’t going to work, your too big” they say smiling knowing how that sounded and laughing.

“That's what she said, come here,” he says lifting his blood and water covered arms and beckoning them forward onto his lap and stretching his legs out in front of him. He settled them back against his chest and calmly stroked the pale arms in front of him. 

“I thought you would be mad at the whole breaking in and killing people in your house,” they said tilting their head back to look at his face.

“Oh I'm mad, I'm just going to use it constructively,” he said lifting them up and turning them to face him. Victor grabbed their face and wiped their face clean before pulling them closer and fitting his chapped lips against theirs. The kiss turned hungry and commanding and had them both panting for breath when they pulled apart, both seeking air. Victor’s hands wandered down the curve of their spine and around to the front and gently stroked between their legs making them both moan at being so close to what they want. Before they had a chance to move further along they were up and out of the tub and standing under the hot spray of the shower. Victor watched as the blood poured off them to circle the drain of the shower before looking up into the greenest pair of eyes he had ever seen. They were gorgeous their long dark hair which he knew was actually a vibrant shade of red swung along their spine. Their full pouty lips were slightly open and panting waiting for him to take things a step further. 

Victor grabbed them and pinned them against the side of the shower with his body and continued to devour their sweet sighs and loud moans. He slowly eased himself into their waiting heat and moaned at the feeling of their walls squeezing him to the point of pain, which only stoked the fires burning in his chest. Their nails dug into his shoulders suddenly as he stroked across their “special spot” their body tensing from the intense pleasure. Their head fell back against the shower wall with a soft moan as he shifted his hips slightly on the back stroke hitting their sweet spot over and over again. 

They were both so close to hitting their peak when they both leaned into the other and left bite marks on each others necks. They came together while each broke the skin on the other marking them as each others.

From that night on they took baths together. 

Because you know what they say.

A couple that bathes together, stays together.

The End 


	3. Pet Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor goes looking for a new kitty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing and and use of possibly offensive words, if your bothered by these don't read.

“Hi, Welcome to Purrfect Paws, what can I do for you today Sir?” Said a bubbly brunette to Victor’s Left as he entered the pet store just down the road from his house.

“Well aren’t you a perky one?” Victor says leaning on the counter in front of the smiling Brunette.

“I will let you in on a secret that nobody else knows,” She said leaning towards him conspiratorially and getting close to his ear.

“My personality isn’t the only thing about me that’s perky,” She says before licking his ear and moving away towards the animals. 

“Now what are you looking for today, cat, dog, reptile?” She asks keeping her back to him and heading towards the fish tanks at the back of the store where there weren’t any cameras.

“Well I think I'm looking for a little pussy...cat “ he says following after her watching her hips sway from side to side.

“I think I can help you with that,” She said stopping by a few kennels with cute fluffy kittens in them.

“This the type you looking for?” She asks taking his hand and shoving it down the front of her jeans.

“Perfect, now purr for me kitten,” he says before making her do just that.

The end


	4. The Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zsasz gets a Secret admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of body parts (a heart).

Ugh Valentine’s Day, The day for lovers and the like to show how much they love each other and new relationships to bloom into something more.” Victor thought with disdain while checking his outfit in the mirror of his immaculate bedroom.

“I hate Valentine’s Day” Victor curses as he opens his front door to grab the newspaper. Victor freezes as he sees a small package sitting beside the paper and eyes it like it’s going to blow up.

“Strange, I didn't order anything” he says carefully picking it up in his gloved hands and putting it next to his ear to listen for ticking. When Victor didn't hear anything suspicious he carefully held it out in front of himself and took a quick look up and down his street. The only other car in sight was sitting at the end of the block and it appeared to be empty. Unfortunately for the driver the cameras on the outside of his house would get his or her face and the license plate number just in case of any wrongdoing.

Victor fully turns and heads through the still open front door and shuts it with his foot before striding to the kitchen and placing the box on the counter top. Victor sat and stared at the pretty red box with the black hand tied bow on top and contemplated calling Jade about what to do, he had never gotten anything like this ever so he had no idea what to do. 

He figured it couldn't hurt to open it and see what was inside, he didn't hear a ticking so thought it might be safe. He gently untied the bow and let the ribbon drop to the counter top before lifting the side of the lid with his face turned away. When nothing immediately happened he turned his head toward the opening and took a look inside. There sitting inside was a note and a pill of blueberry and banana nut muffins. His frown turned upside down and he thought “Maybe Valentine’s Day isn’t so bad” and walked out of his house whistling in between bites of muffins. 

The Note:

No, they are not poisoned. I’ve been watching you.

Please be mine?

Sincerely yours 

A secret Admirer 

  
  


The End


	5. Checking out something other than the books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor goes to the Library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f/m

Gotham City Library sat dark and dreary in the center of the city simply existing on the corner of two major roads. Nobody truly went there for the book’s it was simply a quiet place to make out or hide from your life. 

There were a couple people that went for the books but that was simply because one happened to work there and the other liked the peaceful atmosphere. 

It was a dreary Saturday night and the air was brisk when Victor pulled up to the old historic building giving it a creepy vibe which suited Victor’s taste. The double doors creaked ominously as he flung them open dramatically and quickly slowly made his way into the warm interior and around the main desk. As he was passing by the Romance section he caught the scent of blueberries and cinnamon and nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste to stop and double back. 

The scent became nearly overpowering as he turned down the aisle to the horror section making him stop and take a look for the source of the intoxicating smell. What Victor found was a tall ladder leaned up against one side of the aisle and a pair of long tanned legs topped with a black leather pencil skirt which matched perfectly with a blood red blouse. He stood there for quite a bit just checking her out, watching the way her skirt rode up the back of her thighs to give him a peak of the top of her stockings, or the way her blouse pulled tight across her chest when she reached to far. He didn't remember moving towards the ladder but suddenly found himself at the bottom staring up the bottom of her skirt, hoping to get a peak of what else she was hiding up there. 

She must have felt his hot breath on the back of her thighs because she suddenly stiffened and looked back over her shoulders and caught the black eyes of the most notorious hit man in all of Gotham looking up her skirt. 

“What do you think your doing?” She asked while moving slowly down the ladder putting her rear end right in his face before stepping off the ladder and turning around to meet his eye.

“Well?” she asked getting upset but never breaking eye contact.

“I was simply wondering if you were a maze, because I want to get lost in you,” he says leaning forward to lick her bottom lip. 

“Mm I might be, but be warned. Every maze has a few dead ends, tread carefully,” she says before biting his tongue drawing blood and walking away putting more swing in her hips.

  
  


Victor knew he would be checking out more than books that night.

The End 


	6. If the Shoe Fits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor needs a New shoe store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m/m

Ugh I hated having to buy new shoes, it always ends with me having to threaten someone into doing what I want. I had just gone through my last pair of Doc Martens and the store I had been getting them at had been robbed and shot up, which means I have to find a new place. So here I am at 9 pm standing outside the back door of the closed shoes store waiting till all the customers had left before throwing open the door and stepping through. 

The backroom was clean and well organized from what he could see in the dim light that shone a few feet above his head. Victor quickly found the door that lead out onto the main floor and grabbed the handle of his gun and pulled it out before pushing through the door. He didn't see the barrel of the shotgun aimed at his head until he heard the distinct cocking sound on his right. He froze in the open doorway and let his gun fall from his hand to the floor and lifting his hands in mock surrender. 

“Wait I only wanted to buy some new shoes and my last shoe guy told me you would a great choice.” Victor says turning to look at the person holding the shotgun. His eyes meet a pair of vibrant green ones over the barrel of the shotgun and feels himself smirk thinking about how they would look while staring up at him. 

The shotgun rested in a pair of large strong hands that he couldn't help but imagine wrapped around his co..foot. The man holding the shotgun seemed to be talking to him but he had been deep in thought and had missed the question.

“Come again?” Victor said slowly lowering his hands to cross in front of his hardening length. 

“I asked if your shoe guy was the one that had been robbed and shot up because if it is the owner called me and told me to expect a customer, he just didn't mention it was you.” The man said. 

“Yeah, I'm kinda hard to forget. So can we do this? I'm kind of hard ...pressed for time.” Victor said smirking at his own joke.

“Yeah sure what are you looking for and what size are you? 9-10 ½?” The man asks.

“Doc Martens, how about you measure me” Victor says.

“We still talking about shoes?” The man asks stepping up to stand chest to chest with Victor. 

“Can you handle it if we aren’t?” Victor asks licking his lips and looking down at the salesman’s mouth.

“I can handle anything you throw at me,” he says running his tongue across his suddenly dry lips.

“Don’t say things you can’t back up,” Victor says ghosting his lips across the other man’s.

“Let’s get you measured shall we,” The man asks gulping a little bit before dropping to his knees.

Victor’s visit to the shoe store was longer than he thought it would be, but in the end they got him measured and fitted into a new pair of shoes and a phone number.

The End 


	7. Killing Spree Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence, blood, and counseling.

Victor was never one to admit he might have a problem but when his relationship with a fellow assassin turned cold (pun intended) he sought out some help. What that meant was that he found a couples counselor and held a gun to his family's head until he agreed to listen to him. 

Once a week Victor would make an appearance at the Doctor’s home unannounced and talk out what had happened. This last visit with the Doctor had felt like progress so he went out and treated himself to a vanilla milkshake before heading back to his apartment.

When he got home he found his girlfriend in tears on his bedroom floor holding a picture of him she kept. When she heard him come in she began to yell at him and accuse him of seeing another woman, when he wholeheartedly denied it she grabbed a knife and came at him dislodging his milkshake all over his black clothes and floor. She looked in horror at his face for a moment before dropping the knife and stepping back.

“Baby I'm sorry, I just don’t know where you go sometimes and you aren't talking to me. If your not cheating on me with another women that what are you doing?” She said.

“Let me get changed and then I will show you,” he said trudging his soiled clothes upstairs to his room.

He quickly took the ruined clothes off and through them in the trash before grabbing a new set of clothes and trudging downstairs still adjusting his tie. 

  
  


“After this I don't want anymore accusations that I'm cheating got it?” he asked angrily while he held open the passenger side door for her.

He closed it gently not giving off how pissed he truly was about everything and moved to his side of the car. The drive to the Therapist's office was short due to the fact that he sped the whole way there.

“Stay here for a moment. Gotta have a quick chat,” he said quickly getting out of the car and walking up to the front door where he rang the bell and waited.

“Mr. Zsasz what are you doing back I thought it was only once a week,”

The therapist whispered from behind the relative safety of the door.

“My girl is accusing me of cheating on her with another woman because I come see you. So I'm gonna bring her in and you're going to tell her what you are doing for me,” Zsasz says motioning for you to get out of the car.

“Hello Ms. I'm Victor’s therapist, won’t you come in?” he motioned opening the door wider for her and Victor. 

“Are you seriously his therapist?” Y/n asked facing him and giving her best mean face.

“Yes I am, albeit grudgingly. He came to me because he needed some advice, please don’t think badly of him. He wants you and him to work out,” The therapist says sitting down in a comfy armchair in his living room. 

“Let me guess he held a gun to you or your families head to get you to agree?” Y/N says eyeing Victor as he stood in the doorway.

  
  


“Yes he was rather insistent about it. Like I said he really wants you two to work out. Why else would he come here once a week?” Therapist says.

“I thought he was cheating on me, he doesn't talk to me about these kind of things. He works all the time, I practically have to annoy him to get anything out of him,” Y/N says looking down at her hands.

She doesn't notice Victor walks over to her until she feels the cushion beside her move.

“Why didn't you say anything?” He says running his hand across her cheek pushing her hair behind her ear.

“How could I, your work comes first Victor. I get whatever’s leftover. You and I used to go out and do things together. You don’t have or make time for me,” she said letting a small tear fall down her face. 

“Hmm may I make a suggestion?” The therapist asks hesitantly.

“Why not go do something together right now? Go see a movie, out to eat,” he says eyeing them both.

“Ya know doc that sounds like a great Idea, come on babe let’s go do something together,” Victor says grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door and to the house next door. 

A minute later the sounds of gunshots and blood curdling screams pierced through the therapists walls and he had never been more grateful that it wasn’t him. Half an hour later saw the happy couple running from the house covered in blood and smiles on their face.

Two more houses on that block were hit, Kids roamed in costumes and the smell of fall wafted through the open windows. The smell of copper and sweat blended together, It had never been a better Halloween.

The End


	8. "Zsasz get's his boss a cup of coffee"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zsasz is sweet and salty, and loves Blueberry muffins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of mentions of violence.

Zsasz never thought that he would ever find himself in a coffee house surrounded by hipsters on their laptops and sipping overpriced coffee, but alas here he was doing exactly that. He didn’t really come for coffee though, he came to watch the creative barista work. 

He had come in last week sometime to get an order of some fancy coffee design thing for his boss and met the somewhat perky barista behind the counter. He had said that he was there for his boss but wasn't sure what he got so he handed the paper to her that his boss had given him and she smiled remembering the kind old man that ordered that drink. 

“You work for Carmine? He’s such a polite man unlike a lot of people in here,” she said, leaning towards him and smiling.

“Yes I do, and he is a well respected man in his business,” Victor said leaning against the counter.

“Do you want anything?” She asked politely.

“Do you have anything sweet, and can I get a blueberry muffin?” He asked quickly looking at the menu above his head.

“What if I gave you a hot coffee that tastes like a Blueberry Muffin?” she asked, smirking.

“You can do that?” he asked his eyes wide open much like a puppy with a treat.

“Yes I can, do you want a fancy design on top?” she asked, moving away to make both orders.

“What can you do?” he asked, sounding hopeful.

“Well I've been working on a bullet wound design, how about that?” she asked before looking up at him and smiling.

“I've seen a few in my day, dazzle me,” he said before paying and moving to the side, letting the other people order.

A few minutes later his name was called and the whole place got quiet as he made his way over to the pick up counter. He smiled when he saw her confusion.

“Why is everyone looking at you?” she asked slowly pushing his order towards him.

“Because I'm that sweet respectable man’s Hit man” he said watching her face go blank and slightly flush.

“Oh my god your Victor Zsasz, and that old man is Carmine Falcone,” she whispered more to herself than anyone.

“Yes to both, but I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here for coffee, so show me the fancy design in my coffee and show me what The Don gets on his,” he said waving his hand in front of her face.

“I may remind you that if that doesn't look like a bullet wound I will have to show you one,” he said waiting for her to start breathing again.

He watched as her eyes focused on him again before she looked down at his coffee and slightly shook it messing up the design. 

“Oops guess you will have to show me one,” she said looking up to see him smirking at her blushing cheeks. 

“I think you did that on purpose, show me the Don’s but don't shake it,” he said, waiting for her to open the lid on the other coffee. Across the top was a perfectly shaped musical note. He smirked knowing that it was something so Carmine. 

“So when do you want to see the bullet wound, say Friday 8 pm?” he asked watching her nod. He soon left taking a sip of the drink she had made him and found he liked it a lot. He knew that he didn't have her address, but come on he could find out on anything. He also knew that Carmine wouldn't have gone in there if he didn't know everything about all the people making his coffee.

When he walked into Carmine’s office he pulled the other coffee from the trey and sat it down in front of his boss. 

“Ah I see she talked you into getting one as well, What kind is yours?” Carmine asked him before taking a sip. 

“Its blueberry muffin flavored, its like drinking a fresh from the oven Blueberry Muffin. I've never been one for all this fancy coffee, but I may change my mind,” Victor said taking the lid from the top and blowing on the steaming liquid.

“By the way, do you have all the backgrounds on everyone working there?” He asked sipping his drink slowly trying to not burn his mouth.

“Of course, why do you ask?” Carmine says pulling the lid of his and following victor’s example.

“No reason, just want to have my girls dig a bit more. Don't need anybody poisoning your coffee,” Victor says smirking at the smooth lie.

“Yeah that's what it is, I know the girl your interested in. She’s a lovely girl, she would suit you well Victor. Here’s her file,” he said already having it on his desk. He knew Victor would like her, so he pulled it as soon he left for the coffee shop.

“Thank you sir,” Victor said before he began to read. He learned that her name was y/n and she lived not far from the coffee shop and that she was an only child. She did have a cat named Blueberry and she loved her job.

“Be careful, Victor. We both have enemies, guard her with your life,” Carmine says before taking another sip of his coffee and getting back to the papers on his desk. 

“I will sir,” Victor said before quietly leaving the room and heading to the Kitchen to look at her file some more. She had a lovely face, her eyes were y/e/c with y/h/c and she was smiling at the camera. He found himself getting excited for Friday and grabbed his heys before quickly asking the Don if he needed anything else and to call him if he did. 

**Friday Night **

At 8 oclock on friday Victor finds himself standing outside the door to a small apartment with a single red rose in his hand before he reached up and rang the bell. From the inside he could hear movement and quickly slipped on a wolfish smile before he heard her undoing all the locks on the door. His brow lifted when he counted at least 6 before the door was pulled open and he saw you standing there in a simple black dress and your hair pulled off to one side and draped over your shoulder. 

“You look beautiful, this is for you,” he said, handing you the rose. 

“Wow thank you Victor, you even pulled the thorns off,” you say twirling it back and forth through your fingers. 

“Can’t have my date bleeding all over the place before it even begins” He said coyly.

“No we don’t, Do you want to come in?” She asked.

“I would love to, in my line of work I'm not usually invited in. If you don’t mind me asking, why are there so many locks on your door?” he asked stepping into the entry hall.

“Ah yes, well this is Gotham and you can’t be too sure. Of course finding out that I've been making a mob bosses coffee for a few years and then meeting his hit man certainly contributed to one or two of the locks,” she said moving down the hall and towards her kitchen where she quickly found a vase and put the flower in before adding water. 

“Well I can tell you that the Don certainly likes you. Won’t stop talking about your coffee, and now I know what he means,” Victor said leaning in the doorway watching her move around her kitchen.

“Well I love my job It's a challenge, new people come in everyday. People come in and ask if I can make a certain design and I love that. I wouldn't do anything to hurt your boss. Or you,” she said before whispering at the end. 

“You and my boss are the only ones than. I did promise to show you a bullet wound didn’t I?” Victor said moving further into the kitchen and leaning against the counter beside her.

“Yes I believe you did,” she said turning to look at him. She didn't realize how deep brown his eyes were till he was standing right next to her. She found herself flicking her eyes from his mouth and back to his eyes, before she bit her lip and turned away. She moved towards her cats water bowl and quickly filled it with water, making sure she kept her back to him. 

“Food first than bullet wounds sound like a plan?” He said standing up straight.

“Yeah lets go, I'm starving. Where are we going?” She asked before slipping on her jacket.

“It’s a surprise, but you will like it,” he said walking out her door and checking both ways before letting her go around him. 

“I assume you and I must be discreet, that's why you checked both ways,” she said before turning and waiting for him to exit her apartment before she locked it. As they headed outside she pulled the hood up on her coat to keep her face in shadows and walked quickly with him to his car. The date went as well as could be expected; they went to a sit down meal and laughed at some ridiculous stories told by the other but it was a great night. When they got back to her apartment they stood outside her door for a minute of awkwardness before he remembered he had something that he still needed to show her. But he never got the chance to ask her before she was inviting him in for coffee.

“Would you like to come in, I could make us some coffee?” 

“Can you make what you made me at the shop?” he asked following her inside.

“Of course, now do you want to go sit in the living room or do you want to hang out with me while I make it?” She asked already moving away to start the process. Her focus was on making the best cup of coffee for him, she didn't hear the rustling of fabric behind her until she felt him move up behind her and place his bare hands on the counter on either side of her. 

“Place the coffee on the counter, I don't want you spilling it on me when you turn around,” his hoarse voice washed over her ear making her gasp. The cup she had just picked up clunked back onto the counter.

“What are you doing Victor?” She said breathing deeply trying to calm her racing heart.

“I did promise you something didn't I. Turn around slowly. I'm a bit much to take in the first time,” he said quietly leaning away to give her enough room to turn around. 

When she turned around her breath caught in her throat he was beautiful. She put her hand over her chest and sat there for a minute just taking him in. He had taken his outer jacket and gun holsters off and draped them over the back of one of her dining room chairs and he had unbuttoned his shirt all the way to his waistband. She was suddenly thinking about how he might taste on her tongue if she were to lick all the way up his chest. 

“Beautiful,” she whispered taking a step closer to him.

“Sweetheart I am not beautiful, devilishly handsome I will accept. Why do I feel like you’re eyeing me like a prime cut of steak and you want to eat me,” he said noticing the look in her eyes. He watched as her hands reached up and slid into the opening of his shirt and brush along his skin causing him to hiss and leaned into the caress. 

“That is not my Gunshot wound,” he said as her fingers traced around his nipple causing him to groan and grab her hand. He had to do something to distract her, this was supposed to be a slow seduction.

“Show me, and then we can devour each other. I have to get the design perfect, I may have to see it a few times,” She said boldly moving around behind him and purring softly before coming around to stand in front of him.

“Give me your hand?” he asked, reaching for her hand and guiding it back inside his shirt and pushing it to the side exposing the healed wound. She moved closer till they were almost hip to hip as she inspected it closely. 

His breath caught as she leaned forward and kissed the wound before flicking her tongue out and tasting his skin really quick. 

“Oh my god I knew you would taste amazing,” She said before leaning in and licking his nipple before gently biting.

That was his breaking point he grabbed her under her thighs, picked her up, and began walking towards her bedroom only to stop in the living room and look around. She was currently nibbling his neck and leaving marks when he stopped.

“Down the hall last door on the left. I assume you want the bedroom,” She said before beginning to nibble on his ear.

“We aren’t going to make it there if you keep doing that, I would rather have you in a bed not against the nearest wall,” he said groaning and tightening his hold on her thighs that she had wrapped around his waist.

“Aw, but i'm not glass Victor. I won’t break,” she said before her back thankfully hit the mattress in her room. 

“As much as that turns me on, I am trying to be a gentleman,” he said, stepping away from her to finish taking off his clothes.

He almost fainted when she pulled her dress up and over her head revealing her blood red bra and thong. She turned around and crawled onto the bed showing him her scantily clad bottom before turning around and beckoning him to her by her small pointer finger. He still had to take his shoes and pants off so he watched her put her arms above her head and stretch out. 

He was panting by the time he got the last shoe off as she had gotten bored of waiting for him and started running her hands all over her body.

With his pants and boxers off he pulled his socks off and put them in his shoes at the end of the bed with the rest of his stuff and crawled over her to rest on his forearms above her.

“Sorry I made you wait, I wear too many clothes. Can I touch you?” he asked looking at her like she was fine china.

“Yes Victor I’ve been wanting it all night,” she said leaning up and capturing his lips as his hand soon found contact with the skin on her rib cage.

“You are so soft,” he murmured against her lips moving his hand up to cup one lace covered breast.

“Now you're wearing too much, let me help you with that,” he said before leaning down and licking the skin just above your bra. She arched from the bed giving him enough room to unsnap her bra and pull it down her arms. It landed somewhere on the other side of the room. He pulled back to take in the new skin he uncovered, moaning into the creamy softness of her bare breasts before leaning forward and wrapping his lips around one of her dusky rose colored nipples. Her back arches from the bed pushing her nipple further into his mouth causing him to tighten his hold on her other breast. Victor slid his legs between hers and settled himself against her heated core before switching his mouth from one breast to the other and treating it to the same attention as the other. Victor nipped at her nipple a bit too hard causing her hips to lift and grind against his making them both groan from the friction. After several minutes of nipping and sucking at her nipples the friction became too much and sent her sailing over the edge of her first orgasm of the night. Victor pulled his head reluctantly away from her tasty skin and watched her come undone beneath him, loving the way her skin flushed red and her legs started to tremble beneath him. He stopped grinding on her and waited for her to come down from her high and started gently rolling his hips against hers once again. 

After he had watched her come undone the first time he found himself so turned on that after only a minute of thrusting against her he was yanking her panties off and asking her for a condom. As he crawled towards the bedside table where she told him they were stashed he grabbed a few throwing them to the bed before grabbing a single one and ripping it open. He watched her watch him as he stroked himself a few times before rolling it down his hard shaft before coming to kneel between her legs. 

He watched her face as he lined himself up and slowly started to sink into her moist tight channel moaning when he was fully seated inside her. 

“God you feel so amazing, no don't move if you do I will go off and then all the fun stops,” he said holding her hips still as he talked himself down off the proverbial ledge of cumming too soon. A minute later he had calmed down enough, he slowly pulled himself from her grasping channel groaning at the slick sound that accompanied it, before pistoning himself back inside her causing her to dig her nails into his back and his toes to slightly curl. He continued the slow tease, of out slow before pistoning back in until she started to beg him to go faster. 

“ Victor pl please go faster, I need it,” her voice cracked her nails leaving red furrows on his back making him bleed a bit. 

“All you had to do was ask,” he said before picking up his pace and snapping his hips against hers causing them to scoot up the bed with every thrust. 

“Oh god Victor... right there... please.. Harder!” her voice went higher nearly at a scream by the time Victor started to grunt with every thrust his grip got tighter around her hip pulling her deeper into every thrust. Victor pulled out quickly before grabbing her and pulling her up onto her hands and knees and thrusting back in making her channel tighten around him, squeezing him like a vice. 

“Yes… Fuck me Harder Victor..aaaaghh!” Her voice screamed, almost reaching her peak.

Victor grabbed her hair pulling her up to press her back to his chest and slid his hand up to lightly wrap around her throat, gradually cutting off more of her airway.

“Cum for me Pretty Girl.. right Now,” he yelled cumming at the same time she is both trembling from the high. Victor unclenches his hand giving her precious air back but he knew now she loved it, which made him chuckle. 

“Something about you tells me you have seen a bullet wound before, so why play dumb?” he asked, noticing a few knife wounds on her back.

“Sweety this is Gotham or have you forgotten?” she said, turning around to meet his eye.

“I'm the most feared hit man in Gotham or have you forgotten?” he asked, challenging her. 

“Seeing as how I just carved my initials into your back deep enough to leave scars, I think you are going to have a little bit of explaining to do, to your boss… my great uncle.” she said just before she ran from the bedroom and locked herself in the bathroom. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?” he yelled running from the bed to start pounding on the door.

“He’s my great uncle, now I'm getting in the shower you can either calm down and join me or you can wait on the bed like a good boy,” she said in a sing-song tone. 

“Alright I have a question before I decide if I'm calm or I'm gonna sit on the bed or if I’m going to shoot the lock off,” he said standing with his forehead against the door.

“Alright one question,” she said mirroring his position through the door. 

“Okay more than one question but one feeds the other. Does he know you and I had a date, does he know that your decidedly not a virgin, and will he kill me tomorrow at work?” he said quickly thinking about all the implications those answers held.

“I didn't tell him, he knows i'm not a virgin and the last person I told him about somehow ended up moving out of state and to a farm which i'm sure means they are dead. So as long as he doesn’t find out I think you are good. So are you calm?” She asked placing her hand on the knob and waiting for his answer.

“Yeah I'm calm, if I wasn’t I would have kicked in the door,” he said hoping his voice said that he was fine when he was anything but. The fact of the matter is, is that he knew for a fact that the guy did not move to a farm and that he was probably part of someone’s garden by now. He was the one who pulled the trigger. 

He stood there waiting for a full minute until her heard the door knob click and he was suddenly pushing it open and had her pinned against the wall beside the shower. 

“Isn’t that something you should have told me?” he growled it in her ear not looking at her eyes. 

“It shouldn’t make a difference Victor you either liked me before you knew or you never did,” She said, not fighting his hold just dangling there.

“With you already being Carmines great niece you are already a target but now they will use you to get to me and him. There are eyes everywhere, always watching, waiting for someone to screw up,” Victor said turning to look at her only to see wet tracks down her face.

“You didn't answer the question Victor, I either mattered before or I never did,” she whispered looking down at her feet. 

“I don’t want to see you get hurt,” he said, lifting her chin up but she had closed her eyes letting more tears run freely down her cheeks. 

“Get out,” she said, not opening her eyes but knew he was watching her face.

“No,” Victor said, setting her on her feet but not releasing her.

“I said get the fuck out,” She screamed pushing him away and out of the bathroom.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he yelled through the bathroom door.

“If you liked me enough to have a date with me and risk it, than it shouldn’t fucking matter who my god damn uncle is. You liked me enough to fuck me. Now you have gotten what you wanted, now get the fuck out,” she shouted, standing in the far corner of the room.

“I like you alright, more than I should but my life isn’t easy. You will always be in danger, before I knew he was your uncle I was thinking long term you know. Nice house outside the city you and I get hitched but you keep your last name,” he said leaning against the opposite wall and staring blankly at the door lost in his future plans. 

“You wanted all that with me?” she asked, moving from the corner to sit beside the door. 

“I wanted to try at least, can’t fault a man for that can you,” he asked coming back from his daze.

“No I guess I can’t, but why shouldn’t we try even if he’s my uncle. No matter what I'm always in danger, but at least with you by my side I will have a fighting chance,” she said inching a finger under the door hoping he will touch it.

Victor heard her shift closer to the door so he moved to the side of the door listening to her breath. He knew that no matter what she had a point, but he still didn't want her to get hurt. He looked down and saw one of her fingers sticking out from under the door and smiled gently at her oddness and placed one of his on top of hers.

“Come out here baby please, I promise on my favorite gun that I'm calm,” he said truthfully. His heart still ached a bit from when he watched her cry, he didn't like those tears. He had been the one to hurt her and make her cry. He was already failing at his promises.

He heard her shuffle and the door knob click signalling that it was open before it gently swung open to show her sitting on the opposite side of the door from him.

“I want a house in the country, chickens, two children, a dog and cat. Four bedroom house and a swimming pool and a barn to do some wood projects I have in. And room in the house for your guns and a new sniper rifle if your really good,” she said, ticking everything off on her fingers as she went not looking at him. 

Before she was done she was pulled beneath him onto the bathroom tiles and kissed soundly almost desperately before she was released when air became sparse. 

“You want..kids with me?” he asked quietly looking into her eyes.

“Aw baby of course I do, why wouldn't I?” she asked.

Bringing a hand up and motioning at his bald head, “This,” was all he said.

“How about we just date first than, get married and worry about children when we get to that bridge,” she said already reminding herself to look up the specifics of what made him hairless.

“Deal,” he said and dived back in for more kisses on the cold tile floor, neither of them caring that they were still naked from earlier. 

They stayed like that till she began to shiver and quickly moved to the shower where they started to come up with a plan on how to tell her uncle. They spent the rest of the night in each others arms and went the next day to see her Great uncle and his boss. All in all it went well considering the black eye that Victor sported and a firm advisement to not break her heart. 

They began taking trips and dates in and out of Gotham traveling just to keep them a secret. Victor had begun looking at rings and houses for the two of them but knew that it shouldn’t be within the city limits so that limited the search quite a bit. As an engagement gift Carmine was signing over some of the land around his house to Victor and her to live on which neither of them knew about. Victor hadn’t found a ring that truly reminded him of her until he was walking around an antique shop when he noticed a jewelry counter with some old pieces on it. His eyes darted back and forth from ring to beautiful ring until he found the perfect one hidden in the back.

It was an antique setting, the stone was the color of her eyes surrounded by diamonds and rubies which he had the Shop owner confirm before purchasing it. He left the store with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. He rushed to his bosses and asked him for his blessing and showing him the ring which Carmine said was exactly like her and slapping Victor on the back affectionately. Victor planned out the entire evening on the night he was to propose and asked her under the stars on the roof of his building surrounded by twinkling lights that his girls had put up. He had hoped that she would say yes but what he didn't expect was her accepting and quickly pushing him into one the chairs and handcuffing him to it before pulling his pants down and sitting down on his hard cock taking him right there. Carmine was told the next day about her answer and handed them the deed to the land and gave his blessing. A week after that the two began looking for a contractor to build their dream home, top notch security and all. 

A month later they got some surprising news, apparently accepting his proposal wasn’t the only thing to change that night.

Eight months later little Nicole arrived and changed their lives forever.

The End


End file.
